


Red Love

by marvelfoodlover



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BAMF Natasha Romanov, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, IronWidow - Freeform, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Not Steve Friendly, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Rhodey is bae, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is bae, if stories involve CACW, maybe love on some stories, natasha is bae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfoodlover/pseuds/marvelfoodlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Previosuly known as Always Got Your Back</p><p>Now: Red Love, oneshots or snippets for IronWidow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Always Got Your Back

**Author's Note:**

> Highschool AU One-shot where Natasha gets insulted and Tony defends her.

Natasha Romanoff was a puzzle Tony couldn't solve, which is strange considering he is the smartest kid in his entire high school. The only reason he even knew about her was when their AP Chemistry (which is a joke, by the way) teacher had assign them to sit together. It surprised him that this girl didn't throw herself on him nor even try to talk to him. 

Not that he was trying to sound like a asshole, but that was what every girl did. At least to him. 

He was intrigued, though he would die before he would admit that. 

So at the same day during lunch time, while he sat with his best friend Rhodey (who he actually loved and would die for) his eyes followed the silent redhead as she got her food and walking to the table at the end of the cafeteria. 

A jock was following her, probably trying to get in her pants. She is beautiful, Tony would admit that. 

But as soon as he put his hand on her shoulder, in a matter of seconds the same arm was behind his back, his face pressed into the floor. The whole cafeteria got silent, making it easier for everyone to hear what she said next. 

“Do not touch me,” her soft voice rang across the room. Two teachers came and took them out, and immediately whispers broke out. 

(Tony refused to say that he was aroused by that.)

The next day everyone avoided the girl who would always wear black tights and sweatshirts or jackets, no matter what the weather was. 

(Even in sweats she looked beautiful.)

So it surprised everyone when after four months later Tony Stark was hanging out with Natasha Romanoff. 

They didn’t know that being forced to work together for a Chemistry Project, the two had spent a lot of time together. They didn’t know that one time they went to Burger King and somehow got to talk to each other. It took a month for them to be comfortable around each other, but no one knew that. 

Natasha trusted Tony enough to talk about her abusive step-mother and when her soldier/brother Clint found out he took her away from her (“the bitch,” as Tony called). Tony trusted Natasha enough to talk about how much his father expected from him and how much he missed his mother when she would leave frequently for business. 

Nobody but Rhodey knew that. And he was so happy that Tony was letting someone else in his heart. 

Whenever Natasha got bullied, she would always fight back no matter what. She would punch and kick whenever she needed to. She was a fighter, she always knew how to survive. 

Tony was much more technical. He would leak all of the bullies’ secrets on the internet and watch how the next day their heads would be down. The next week they would disappear and the secrets would be covered up. After all, no rich parents wanted dirty sectors of their families out. 

Everyone started picking up that whoever bullied Natasha in particular seems to have the bad hand, so the girl started to have normal weeks. She didn’t tell Tony anything, but the soft smile she gave him one morning he knew that she knew. 

And like that, Natasha let Tony inside her heart too. 

It was strange for everyone to see the richest kid in high school hanging out with the dangerous girl. Rumors flew around but both of them didn't really care much. 

Until someone decided to play with them. 

Now, Tony knew that he probably shouldn't be rude, or even punch, the Governor of New York's son. His father had specially told him to be particular nice to this boy. 

(It's one of the moment Howard actually talked to Tony, but that's not the point). 

So Tony knew it was a bad idea to start the fight with the Governor's kid. He also knew that he was supposed to be friends with Michael Nolan, the Governor's kid. 

But when Nolan had called Natasha a “whore” in the hallway, he honestly lost his shit. 

He punched him, and if it wasn’t for Rhodey and Nat holding him back, he probably would have gone for more. 

In the end of the day, all they both was a slap on the writs. But Tony felt satisfaction when he saw Michael’s broken nose. 

(“You didn’t need to do that.”

“And let everyone shit with you? I am sorry Nat but I won’t let anyone hurt the girl I like and get away.”

They both paused when they processed what he said.

“Well, I mean. I just. I mean-"

She kissed him to stop the talking. He was glad to keep his lips occupied. 

Damm it felt good.)

The next day, Michael didn’t come to school. Tony noticed the bruised knuckles while Nat brought her hands to cradle his head. He looked down at Nat, who was currently sitting in his lap. A smirk appeared on his face, bringing up her hands to kiss it.

Her beautiful face broke out a small smirk at his raised eyebrows. She brought his face closer to kiss that smirk off his face.

He already knew what happened. 

Damn, he always liked a feisty one. 

(Michael Nolan came back after a week. He refused to talk about how he got his new set of injuries. But everyone could see how he avoided both Tony and Natasha for the rest of the year).


	2. The After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Captain America: Civil War AU where Natasha does not leave.

To the contrary of many people, Natasha Romanoff stayed.

Natasha might be many things, but she is not a coward. When she had to leak all of SHIELD and HYDRA’s files, she had been questioned and judged on her previous occupation. She didn’t like it, but she still appeared before a Senate subcommittee that wanted answers and she gave it to them.

She wanted to stay and take the responsibility for letting Steve and Barnes get away on the airport, so she stood in front of the UN counsel and appealed her case. After two long days of explaining and on the basis that she had signed the accords and what she did was for the best interest that she deemed was necessary at that moment, they let her go with a slap on her wrist.

Two days since Tony disappeared.

It was too late when Natasha found out that Tony was gone missing after she left him at the hospital. As soon as she was cleared from the UN, she went to Rhodey for more information only to see with Pepper. She didn’t expect the anger from her former ‘employer,’ or the hatred from Rhodey or the coldness from Vision, but they knew that she was useful for finding Tony. It took some time, but with FRIDAY’s and Vision’s help and information from her contacts, Natasha was quickly able to figure out the exact location where Tony was.

An abandoned HYDRA bunker in Siberia.

She tagged along with Vision, letting the android fly the quinjet. If there were any HYDRA in the bunker with Tony, she knew that Vision could easily take care of them. But she also knew, with the way the android was tense, that he was terrified of his own power after what happened with Rhodey.

She could understand that.

When they landed, Natasha instantly knew that something was wrong. She went in, still cautious, even though Vision had let her known that he could only detect one human life in the building. She walked into the room, and her heart plummeted to her stomach when she saw the five people shot in the cryogenic chambers, and followed the footsteps to see Tony laying on the floor.

Natasha had always been taught to study the environment and make assumptions of what happened, and she had done this so much that it became a second nature. She knew that there was Steve’s shield right beside Tony, and Barnes’scybernetic arm laying few feet away. She also knew that the tear in the chest plate of Tony’s suit matched eerily to Steve’s shield, and only after a long fight that the suit can be this damaged.

“We have to take Mr. Stark while he is in the suit,” Vision spoke, bringing Natasha to the reality and it shocked her that he was already by his side already.

“Is he-“ Natasha couldn’t finish that question. 

“Barely,” Vision replied, and didn’t waste time to fly to the quinjet while carefully carrying Tony with the suit. She stayed for a second, her eyes lingering at the shield before picking the steel arm as well as the shield and went to the quinjet.

She was wrong about everything.

…..

It took three days for Tony to finally regain his consciousness.

Pepper and Rhodey made it obvious that they didn’t trust Natasha being in the same room with Tony without saying anything, but they didn’t say anything about standing outside the room. She noticed how guilty Pepper looked, probably because of the situation they were in and the circumstances she left him. Rhodey couldn’t visit as much as he wanted to, and Vision was hovering over the colonel as his personal bodyguard. Natasha’s heart got heavier whenever she would see the wheelchair, or the amount of machines Tony was hooked up to.

Rhodey’s injury was on her. Tony’s blood was on her.

If she hadn’t let Steve go, Rhodey and Tony wouldn’t have gone after them, and Rhodey wouldn’t have gotten hit by Vision’s beam. If she hadn’t left at that time, she could have gone to Siberia with Tony even if he wouldn’t have trusted her enough.

She didn’t want to believe that Steve could do that to Tony. She knew what the arc reactor personally meant to Tony. It is was his only way to live just a few years ago, and for Steve to ram the shield on the arc reactor….

If Tony hadn’t taken out the arc reactor from his body, he could have died. 

Of course, the day she was in the room was the day Tony opened his eyes for the first time since he was in the hospital. He looks at her, his usually bright brown eyes held nothing. 

He started coughing, and Natasha was quick to bring water to his lips. He didn’t comment on it and simply drank it. He didn’t say anything, and she couldn’t for few minutes until he looked at her with such betrayal in his eyes. 

“Winter Soldier killed my parents,” He said, and suddenly it made sense to Natasha. Why Zemo would want them to be there. Why Steve and Tony would fight. 

“Steve didn’t tell you.” 

“Get out,” He said. She knew that he could tell that she had already knew the truth, and it hurts her to see the betrayal in his eyes for a second. The fight was gone in his eyes, and it was strange to see Tony so tired and defeated. She couldn’t say anything and silently got out of the room, and informed Pepper and Rhodey that Tony was awake. 

She knew she lost that privilege to care for Tony, but it still hurt to realize that now.

….

Natasha never realized how much Tony had trusted her.

He didn’t say anything when he found out that she was still living in the compound, or reacted when finding out that she has been cleared from the UN. He simply ignored her, and continued to work on Rhodey’s prosthetics in his lab. She didn’t know if she was welcomed to go to the lab, and didn’t know if she even have any right. She knew that Tony will snap, and she will be there for the angry shoutout that she knows will come. What she didn’t expect was Steve to send him a letter and a phone. 

Natasha knew what Steve has done, after all, she was the one who provided him the blueprints for the Raft. She waited for him to tell her what happened in Siberia, or show any remorse for what he did, and instead she got nothing. 

She was there when Tony read the letter, and it stunned her to see him shut down as soon as he saw her. He left the letter and phone on the table and walked away, leaving her alone in the room. She read it, and she couldn’t even believe it.

Natasha began to doubt if she even knew Steve Rogers or believed the persona of Captain America to be Steve Rogers.

….

For the next few months, Tony, Rhodey and Vision were polite to Natasha. They had somehow bonded after everything, and she knows that she is not going to be part of that when the atmosphere suddenly gets tense after she enters the room. They were civilized and worked together, but she knew that they didn’t trust her.

The accords were benched because of Rogers and the team did, and now there is even stricter laws that are in the talks. Most of the countries, afraid of what has happened, are in support for it and she and Tony are working hard to repel the law.

There is a wall that she never felt before between Tony and her. There is a coldness from Tony that she has never felt, even when there are in front of people and need to act unified. She realizes how much of an actor Tony can be when he throws a smile while talking to her in front of the media that vanishes as soon the camera stops rolling.

“Tony,” She calls out softly after one evening they got back to the compound and he ignores the entire time. She hides her surprise when he actually stops and looks at her, his face blank.

“I-“ She stops, finding that she couldn’t use any excuse. “I am sorry about your parents.” She looks down, suddenly not able to see the disgust on his face.

“I know.” She looks up, surprised that he was talking to her. “I kind of expected that from you, you know, with being an spy agent and all. But still, I can’t trust you now. After everything that has happened.”

“You can’t?” She uttered without thinking.

He had an dejected smile and replied. “Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me.”

It hurt more than it should have.

…..


End file.
